


Third Wheel

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, but she's had enough, riko gives yohane the diko, riko is kinda ooc in this, they both have dicks here, very crack, yohane's little demons agree with her bad opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Riko won't be ignored any longer.





	Third Wheel

Riko panted and grunted,as she bent doggy style over her naked junior,who had her arms cuffed behind her back. With the soft,fuzzy cuffs,of course. Riko wasn’t a savage. They were already both hot and sweaty,with Yohane squirming a little,her arms and hips wriggling as she offered token resistance. Sure,she’d submitted to Riri’s “after school discipline”,though she had to admit that it was already shaping up to be a bit rougher than she expected it to be.

 

Of course,it didn’t take long for Yohane to feel Riko’s girlhood prodding against her anus a couple times.

 

And then it went straight in,inviting a sharp gasp from both of them. Despite the surge of excitement,accompanied by a tight,full sensation,Yohane was still able to smugly note that they were able to harmonize pretty well. She was no position to say that out loud,however,as Riko was already beginning to thrust back and forth,in an almost delirious state.

 

“’Least…least interesting member of Guilty K-kiss’,huh?!” Riko’s lips traced up to Yohane’s earlobe,hot breath puffing on her skin as she whispered insistently. “L-let’s see h-how disinterested you can stay…w-with me inside you!”

 

“Ungh…!” Yohane couldn’t help but grunt and thrust back in response as her excitement rose,a few droplets of precum already dripping from her tip. “D-dammit Riri,I already said I was sorry! I-I was just s-streaming to my little demons,a-and it just kind of slipped out…”

 

“I k-know…” Riko gasped as she picked up the pace even more,rutting against Yohane like a dog in heat. “…but-I-gotta-make-sure!” A thrust punctuated every word,as Riko’s shaft stretched out Yohane’s insides,bottoming out with every push. “I’m gonna make sure that every single t-time Mari cums in you…she’ll know I was here first…!”

 

Yohane wasn’t sure what that had to do with Riko being able to make a stronger impression on Guilty Kiss and Aqours’ fans,but any kind of coherent speech had long flown out of her mind. With each thrust from Riko,she felt her face contort into a new,even more ecstatic expression,as her perfectly manicured fallen angel fingernails clawed at the sheets of Riko’s bed.

 

By now,Riko was barely pulling out of Yohane,pounding into her unholy butt like each thrust was ten more views on their newest single. Their gasps,moans,and whines approached a crescendo as Riko gave one last,hard push into Yohane,filling her with cream as Yohane emptied her seed onto the bed in turn.

 

Yohane slumped down,trembling. Her groin and her thighs both tingled with pleasure as Riko pulled out of her,leaving her gaping. “Ugh…wow Riri,that was…really something.” Even though her legs weren’t bound,she wisely held her kneeling position as she heard Riko get off the bed. “We’re…done now,right? Riri can let me go now?”

 

Riko let out a giggle as she walked in front of Yohane. “Oh no,Yoshiko-chan…we’re not done yet.” Reaching into her underwear drawer to pull out a wooden paddle,she turned to face Yohane again,lightly slapping the paddle against her palm a few times. “Now,let’s talk about who the next center will be…”


End file.
